For the families of nursing homes residents, remaining constructively involved in the care of the resident is a challenge. Family access to clinical and administrative information is essential to effectively participate with care, yet it is usually not available, or is inadequate. Channels of communication between families and facility caregivers are poorly defined. The proposed Phase Il study will complete a curriculum of clinical, administrative, and legal education for families of nursing home residents in an interactive video format accessible through the Web. It will include a "family orientation" for newly admitted residents, and in addition, a facility-specific "Family Communication Room" will enable families and staff to communicate directly on an ongoing basis. A 12-month randomized trial with four facilities will assess family satisfaction, involvement and complaints as well as resident quality of care and quality of life. The Phase I study successfully completed all stated objectives. Approximately 45-minutes of interactive-video family education on dementia was created in conjunction with family advisors. Eighteen family members who completed the program showed enhanced knowledge on pre-post tests (t = 5.9, p<0.0001) and reported high levels of satisfaction. The Phase I family advisors were essential to the development of this Phase II proposal. Building on the successful commercialization of a previous product for nursing home staff education, there is a well-defined commercialization plan. Discussions have begun to market this product with a major insurance underwriter servicing the Iong-term care industry.